Our Son
by booknerd104
Summary: Alina has been gone for sixteen years. Finally he has found her. What will he do when he finds out the reason she ran?


***Authors Note* Okay this is one of my first stories so please no hating. If you have constructive criticism then great! I could always use feedback. Just don't be rude please. Go easy on me!**

It had been sixteen years since I had last seen his beautiful face. He had allowed his inky black hair to grow into is grey eyes. Those same eyes now stared at me with turbulent emotions flashing through them. My body tensed in anticipation at seeing him, I have called him many things but most know him as the Darkling.

"Alina," was all he said. I hadn't heard my real name in so long that it took a second for it to register, but like always my body filled with white hot heat at the way he said my name. How can I still be affected by him after all these years?

"How did you find me?" I asked him with steel in my voice. I had been so careful to avoid this. I told no one my true name or where I was from, and I had no friends.

"I will always be able to find you Alina. You are mine, just like I am yours. And I always come for what belongs to me." I tried to suppress a shiver at his words, but I must have been unsuccessful because his mouth curved into an amused smirk.

"I belong to no one, especially you _Aleksander_." I said as I spat his name.

"Oh now I wouldn't say that Alina," He said stepping closer, his voice dangerously low ", after all you are my wife."

I took a step back to avoid him, but I was trapped against the desk at my back. His arms came down by my sides forming a cage with his body effectively trapping me. Fear and another emotion that I didn't want to name filled my body. He continued to get closer until our bodies were pressed against each other.

"And I have come to claim what is rightfully mine."

With that his lips crashed down onto mine as his hands wrapped around my body to pull me closer. The familiar feeling of our powers coming together was an aphrodisiac unlike any I had ever known. My body hummed in response to his. My hands ran through his silky, thick hair as he kissed me harder and deeper. I moaned into his kiss. This is what my body had been craving these past years; my enemy, my lover, my husband. How could I ever think I could love without this feeling?

A startled gasp brought me back to the present. In the door way stood a young boy who looked to be around fifteen with dark hair and large brown eyes.

"Mamma what is going on?" The boy said warily eyeing the stranger holding his mother. He didn't like the predatory way the other man was looking at her.

"Alina, why is this boy calling you his mother," Alexsander asked with the same voice used to strike fear into those that he leads, his hands tightening on my hips.

"Son, go outside," I told him gently.

"But mamma," I cut him off with a glare.

"Go." I say sternly. Finally after several seconds of staring at the stranger he did as his mother told him to do.

"Explain."

I shivered at the malice in his tone. I had hoped this day would never come, but deep down I knew it would. It didn't matter where I went he would always find me. Like two magnets we are drawn to each other in a never ending game of hunter and hunted. Sometimes I don't know who is who. It seems I need him in the same twisted way he needs me.

"That is my son. Our son," I finally say as I force the words out of my mouth in a tight whisper.

"How did this happen," He asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, Aleksander when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they like to express that love in a physical way."

"Now is not the time for your sarcastic remarks Alina. Why did you run from me?" He said in an furious tone, giving me a slight shake.

I hesitated before answering. I didn't want to admit I was selfish enough to not want to share my baby. I wanted him to grow up as normal as he could without our dark influences over him. Something happens when I am around Aleksander. I lose myself in his dark embrace and lose my own light. When ever we are together he draws me into the dark where there is no escape, and I sometimes wonder if I want to escape. That is not something I want my baby boy to be exposed to. I want him to know only good and light in this world not the dark that his father and I inhabit.

"It doesn't matter now," I told him. His eyes darkened and a deep part of me was excited by his anger.

"Tell me," he said his grip now bruising.

"Watch your tone Alksander," I spat "I am not one of your little pawns to order around."

I could tell he was annoyed by the way his eyes hardened and the slightest tick in his jaw. Over the decades I have come to be able to recognize his habits. Most wouldn't be able to tell, but as I have said before I am an apt pupil. Right now he was greatly annoyed, but not furious like I thought he would be.

"You are coming home were you belong Alina, which will always be by my side. Grab the boy and let's go."

"What are you playing at Aleksander?" I asked suspiciously. There is no way he would tolerate the love I have for our son, because he would have to share what he thinks belongs to him.

"My dear Alina, obviously you care for the boy, and I am a smart man. I know you will not leave without him. But know this, you are mine and you belong to me and me alone." With that he captured my mouth with his. This was a kiss of dominance and anger, not one of passion. His lips continued in the punishing kiss. Instantly I submitted to the feel of him. Finally after several moments he pulled back and leaned to whisper in my ear. "If I think for one moment that the boy is a threat he will be gone. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a low voice.

"Crystal," I said through clenched teeth.

"Now let's go. You have been away from home far too long."


End file.
